1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic structure and associated method of formation and more particularly to a stiffener adhesively attached to a laminate that is solderably coupled to an electronic carrier, wherein the stiffener is attached to the laminate in a manner that reduces strain in the laminate when the electronic carrier is flexed.
2. Related Art
In a common configuration, a laminate (e.g., a circuitized organic laminate) may be coupled to a circuit card. The circuit card in this configuration may be flexed for a variety of reasons. Such reasons may include: circuit card handling by manufacturers during circuit card assembly, vibration or shock, forces resulting from pressure probes pushing on the circuit card, solder reflow used during soldering components (e.g., bus bars, large power converters, connectors, etc.) to the circuit card, etc. Such flexure of the circuit card may induce high stresses on materials within the laminate causing a material property to exceed a material property limit (e.g., a ductility limit or a plastic yield stress limit). This can result in high strain in the laminate materials, potentially causing damage to the laminate such as fractures and electrical fails.
Thus there is a need to reduce stresses on materials within a laminate coupled to a circuit card, wherein such stresses are induced by flexure of the circuit card.
The present invention provides an electronic structure, comprising:
a laminate solderably coupled to an electronic carrier;
a stiffener ring adhesively attached at a peripheral portion of the laminate to a surface of the laminate by a stiffener adhesive having a first surface and a second surface, wherein a portion of the first surface of the stiffener adhesive is in adhesive contact with a portion of the surface of the laminate, wherein a portion of the second surface of the stiffener adhesive is in adhesive contact with a portion of a first surface of the stiffener ring, wherein the peripheral portion is peripheral to an interior portion of the laminate that is adapted to hold at least one active electronic component, and wherein the peripheral portion of the laminate is not adapted to hold any active electronic component; and
a thermal lid adhesively attached to a portion of a second surface of the stiffener ring by a lid adhesive having a first surface and a second surface, wherein a portion of the first surface of the lid adhesive is in adhesive contact with a portion of a second surface of the stiffener ring, wherein a portion of the second surface of the lid adhesive is in adhesive contact with a portion of a surface of the thermal lid, and wherein a void region is disposed between the surface of the thermal lid and the surface of the laminate.
The present invention provides a method for forming an electronic structure, comprising:
solderably coupling a laminate to an electronic carrier;
adhesively attaching a stiffener ring located at a peripheral portion of the laminate to a surface of the laminate by a stiffener adhesive having a first surface and a second surface, wherein a portion of the first surface of the stiffener adhesive is in adhesive contact with a portion of the surface of the laminate, wherein a portion of the second surface of the stiffener adhesive is in adhesive contact with a portion of a first surface of the stiffener ring, wherein the peripheral portion is peripheral to an interior portion of the laminate that is adapted to hold at least one active electronic component, and wherein the peripheral portion of the laminate is not adapted to hold any active electronic component; and
adhesively attaching a thermal lid to a portion of a second surface of the stiffener ring by a lid adhesive having a first surface and a second surface, wherein a portion of the first surface of the lid adhesive is in adhesive contact with a portion of a second surface of the stiffener ring, wherein a portion of the second surface of the lid adhesive is in adhesive contact with a portion of a surface of the thermal lid, and wherein a void region is disposed between the surface of the thermal lid and the surface of the laminate.
The present invention advantageously reduce stresses on materials within a laminate coupled to a circuit card, wherein such stresses are induced by flexure of the circuit card.